


pretty you, sucker me

by markerlimes (sunmi)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunmi/pseuds/markerlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung’s mouth is pressed up against his cheek even as he’s laughing, vibration loud against his neck. The floor smells like dirt and the same rubber sneakers he’s wearing, but over it, Seokmin can smell the mint of Soonyoung’s breath and it gives him the courage to lean in, stupidly close to whisper into his ear. “I like you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty you, sucker me

**Author's Note:**

> i know nothing about seventeen, but god their new song is so catchy and i have watched one too many lives to take back the relatively small amount of time it took to churn this out. anyways the cheek tapping move is a direct reference to the choreo in their song (pretty u) which hoshi made 
> 
> idk man, asking for a friend would anyone happen to have a primer or something u__________u

 

It’s early.

Seokmin knows that much and it’s a weird feeling to not only be up this early, but the only person up this early at all. The dorm room is filled with snores as he laces up his shoes and walks his way to the Pledis company building.

As it turns out, doing a headcount for twelve sleeping boys is hard and Seokmin, in his defense, only has ten fingers. In this case, he’s only missed one and it’s no surprise to him who it is.

He finds Soonyoung stretching his calves in the dance room. The place smells unsurprisingly of boys and sneakers that have spent too long chaffing against the wooden floor.

Soonyoung makes no notice of Seokmin, concentrated on his stretches, as he reaches for his toes and in a display of flexibility Seokmin can only dream of, hugs the back of his knees.

Seokmin watches him, not in a creepy way or anything, really. He’s only watching Soonyoung because there’s nothing else to watch in the room and honestly staring at his own nails doesn’t seem nearly as exciting.  

Soonyoung switches onto his side and he catches sight of Seokmin lurking behind him like the creeper he is on the mirror opposite of them.

“Seokmin?” Soonyoung perks up and Seokmin straightens up so fast something in his back pops.

“Oww,” he winces and Soonyoung shoots him a look over his shoulder.

“You’re early,” he notes and Seokmin shrugs back. “So are you.”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Soonyoung says even as he bites back a yawn.

Seokmin can’t say he has the same problem. Practice runs late, vocal rehearsal even later and by the time he manages to drag himself through the doorway of their dorm, he’s dead asleep in seconds.

It’s hard being alone and even harder finding the space to be alone. Of all the permutations and combinations of the thirteen of them, Seokmin thinks it’s strange how often he and Soonyoung end up together.

“I’ve been thinking of the choreo,” Soonyoung says as if he ever thinks of anything else.

Seokmin nudges him with the tip of his sneaker and offers Soonyoung a hand up.  

“What about it?” Seokmin asks, not that he’d have anything worthwhile to add to choreography, but maybe he can convince Soonyoung to make it as painless as possible, _easier_ even.

“It’s for our song, pretty you,” Soonyoung says and then taps the side of either of his cheeks almost like an afterthought.

“No,” Seokmin replies and adds rather lamely. “Pretty _you_.”

Soonyoung cracks a grin at that and ducks his head to look away. “You’re so lame, jeez.”

“It sounded cute in my head,” Seokmin replies honestly, but even his ears are slightly burning.

“It sounds cuter in the song,” Soonyoung corrects and looks up at Seokmin suddenly.

“Wait a second,” he says and Seokmin would have waited until dinner if Soonyoung had asked him to. The way Soonyoung stares at him is not unusual, but it gets a little weird- uncharted and fluttery in Seokmin’s stomach when Soonyoung leans in closer.

“Pret-” he starts, tapping the edge of Seokmin’s burning cheek. “-ty you.” His finger travels slowly to the other side and gently lands on Seokmin’s other cheek.

“Uh,” Seokmin says eloquently,  but Soonyoung gives him a look that makes the words die in his throat.

“It’s sign language,” Soonyoung explains and Seokmin just stares, not that he hasn't been staring already for the past 10 minutes or so, or however long they’ve been in here alone.

“For?” Seokmin croaks out. His voice doesn’t crack, thank god, though he's sure Soonyoung’s heard enough of that in the past two months on stage.

Soonyoung smiles, straightening up and out of Seokmin’s comfort zone and god- did Seokmin brush his teeth before or after eating breakfast, he can’t remember right now. Soonyoung is no longer as close, but he’s just as dizzying as he smiles again, cheeky. “It’s sign language for pretty.”

“Oh,” Seokmin nods dumbly. Soonyoung looks gleeful for some reason as he cycles through the motion. “That’s _pretty_ cool.”

“You’re so lame,” Soonyoung laughs, but there’s no bite in his words.

“So are you gonna put it in our choreo or what?” Seokmin jokes and Soonyoung’s eyes light up again, shiny and all too eager for how early it is.

“Do you like it?” he asks and it’s a dumb question to ask because he should know by now that Seokmin likes nearly everything Soonyoung does.

“Show it to me again,” Seokmin says, humoring him for what it’s worth.

Soonyoung taps the side of his cheek with a cheeky smile and all Seokmin can think of is yeah- pretty you, sucker me.

“Seven out of ten,” Seokmin says and he makes a show of stroking his chin. “Maybe a six, you didn’t use enough aegyo.”

Soonyoung’s fist bumps him lightly in the shoulder and Seokmin puts up both his hands in mock surrender.

“I lied okay. I like it,” he laughs, beaming as Soonyoung makes another move to punch his other shoulder.

“I said I like it,” Seokmin grins and Soonyoung still looks unsatisfied until Seokmin loops an arm around his shoulder and swings them both around. Soonyoung ducks, trying to wiggle out of his grasp and the shift in weight sends them both sprawling onto the ground.

Soonyoung’s mouth is pressed up against his cheek even as he’s laughing, vibration loud against his neck. The floor smells like dirt and the same rubber sneakers he’s wearing, but over it, Seokmin can smell the mint of Soonyoung’s breath and it gives him the courage to lean in, stupidly close to whisper into his ear. “I like you.”

“Still lame,” Soonyoung whispers back but he taps the edge of Seokmin’s very flushed cheeks again as if he’s worried Seokmin didn’t get the message the first or second time.

 _Pretty you. Pretty you_ , Seokmin thinks and that’s all he can think of as Soonyoung leans over him, lips a scant breath away. “You’re lucky I like you too.”

 


End file.
